


The Flower That Never Bloomed

by Beaniebabie04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaniebabie04/pseuds/Beaniebabie04
Summary: After being childhood friends, Iwaizumi and Oikawa finally turn that friendship into something else. But, after they graduate highschool, Oikawa falls ill of a disease. This disease is slowly deleting his memories. But only the memories of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi fights to help Oikawa, doing everything he can to help get Oikawa's memories back.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii so this is something that I've been wanting to write for a very long time. I've had the concept in my head for a while but I've finally been able to fully flush it out and write it so I hope you enjoy!! :)))

The warm morning air fluttered in through slightly open windows. Feeling the sunlight hit his face, Iwaizumi slowly opened his eyes. The familiar sight of caramel brown eyes met his.

“What are you looking at shitty-kawa.” He smirked. He couldn’t remember when the nickname started, but it stuck.

“Your hair looks really pretty right now.” There wasn’t even a hint of sarcasm in Oikawa’s soft tone. His whisper felt like a tickle to Iwaizumi’s ears and he felt a slight blush creep across his cheeks. The light behind Oikawa gave him a halo around is slightly messy, wavy hair.

“And you look like an angel.” Iwaizumi hummed back, feeling the crimson grow on his cheeks. And was only slightly relieved when Oikawa’s face seemed to bare the same pink glow. They had both gotten to class early, which was usual for them as they walked together every day, and Iwa had somehow fallen asleep. He slowly sat up, rubbing his still tired eyes, not realizing that Oikawa had been leaning in towards him while he was taking his nap. It only clicked when he felt the slight brush of Oikawa’s nose against his. His eyes instantly snapped open, greeted again by the sight of Oikawa’s. But this time they were closer. Much, much closer. He could feel Oikawa’s warm breath on his lips, feel the flutter of his eyelashes on his cheeks. He was suddenly aware of just how alone they were. No one would be here for another 20 to 30 minutes. His throat was suddenly dry. Oikawa lifted his arm slowly, running his fingers up Iwa’s arm until he reached his shoulder, resting his wrist on Iwa’s collarbone. Oikawa’s cold fingertips played with the ends of Iwaizumi’s spikey, but soft hair, as if asking for some sort of permission. Iwa pressed his cheek into the boy’s hand, never breaking eye contact as he turned his face slightly to press his lips into Oikawa’s palm. This was the permission Oikawa was searching for as his pressed his fingers further into Iwa’s hair, gripping the base of his scalp and slowly pushing him closer. Iwa felt his breath hitch as he brought his face back up to Oikawa’s. He didn’t know how much closer he could get to the other boy without their lips touching. Neither of them had spoken a word through all of this, and the silence in the classroom was almost too much to bear for Iwaizumi. He let out his breath in a long, slow sigh. Oikawa’s face only grew in crimson as Iwa’s warm breath tickling his lips sent a shiver down his spine. Seeing the other so flustered, Iwa couldn’t help but smirk. His eyes darted down to their lips to see just how close they were, before darting back up to meet Oikawa’s gaze once more. The boy, who he had often made fun of for being so pretty, had never looked so gorgeous. The early morning sunlight was making all his features stand out more than ever. Iwa couldn’t hold back anymore. After 18 years of friendship, the two were about to become something more. His warm lips met the slightly cold ones of Oikawa. He had always noticed that Oikawa seemed cold, even on the warmest of days. The years of built-up passion and feelings finally bubbling over as their lips intertwined. Iwa found his hands pushing up against Oikawa’s back, trying to bring him closer. They had all but forgotten where they were till the sound of approaching classmates brought them back to reality. They quickly separated, wiping their now wet lips, and getting out their school supplies. Their eyes met for another moment, and in that brief instant, Iwa understood just how in love he was.

The warm morning air fluttered through the open windows. Feeling the sunlight hit his face, Iwaizumi slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by the unknown sight of a hospital bed. Different wires connected a pale body to a beeping machine. Even though it was mid-July, Iwa felt a shiver crawl down his spine and his stomach drop. He slowly got to his feet and crept over to the figure. The once messy brown hair, now matted to his forehead. His limps looked as though they could snap with the next breeze. Oikawa was only a shadow of the person he once was. His eyes fluttered open with new sound of footsteps approaching him, his eyes falling onto the tall figure.

“What are you looking at shitty-kawa.” Iwa tried to smirk. Oikawa sat there for a moment; the silence was almost unbearable.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Oikawa finally croaked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is a slight mention of needles and an IV in this chapter

Iwaizumi didn’t even notice when Oikawa started showing some of the first symptoms. This was something he would never forgive himself for. _Maybe if I had paid more attention, they could’ve helped him sooner and them maybe…_

“Hey Iwa-chan, when’s your birthday?” Oikawa was eating the breakfast Iwa had made for him.

“I told you to stop calling me that.” Iwa, of course didn’t mean that. He quite enjoyed the pet name, after all, his nicknames for Oikawa were far worse.

“No seriously, when’s your birthday? I can’t seem to remember it.” After spending 20 birthdays together, this should have stood out to him. How could Oikawa, the person he’s known the longest, forget something so trivial. After all, he always seemed to surprise Iwa was something new every year. But of course, on that autumn morning, it seemed nothing more than Oikawa being the air headed, pretty boy he always was.

“My birthday’s June 10th, 1994 dumbass.” He said as he turned away from the stove where he had just finished preparing his meal.

“What’s with the harsh tone.” Oikawa pouted. That pout made Iwa almost want to jump across the table and do unspeakable things to his boyfriend, but he resisted. Putting his plate down and sitting across from Oikawa.

“But you look so cute when you make that face.” Iwa teased. Oikawa almost chocked on his omelet.

“You can’t go around saying things like that so carelessly.” Oikawa’s cheeks had a slight pink to them now, and Iwa could only smirk.

“But you’re right.” He sighed as he dug into his own breakfast, “You’re probably under a lot of stress right now. I know exams are coming up.” They were both pretty stressed, Iwa was sure that was the reason why Oikawa seemed a bit off. He would soon come to regret thinking that.

“Right.” Oikawa nodded, “By the way, did I ever mention how great of a cook you are. Like really, when did you learn how to do all of this?” He motioned to the vast array of food in front of them.

“Ah, well…” Iwa was caught off guard by the sudden compliment. Oikawa rarely ever gave him compliments and meant it. But seeing Iwaizumi get caught off guard lit a fire in Oikawa.

“You’re blushing Iwa-chan.” Oikawa purred. Iwa felt goosebumps form on his arms. Oikawa finished his food and made his way to the sink to wash his plate. As he did this, he bent forward, pushing his butt out and shaking it slightly. He knew exactly what he was doing and Iwa couldn’t help but cave. Finishing his food as quickly as possible, he walked over and stood behind Oikawa. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Oikawa,

“Mind if I wash mine as well?” He whispered into Oikawa’s ear.

“What, too impatient to wait your turn?” Oikawa said as he stuck his butt out even more so that it was pressed against Iwa’s crouch. Iwa felt something swelling and began grinding against Oikawa as they washed their dishes together. Iwa had to stifle back a moan as Oikawa turned away from the sink and pulled him in to a kiss. It was a long and passionate. Iwa found his hands crawling up, underneath Oikawa’s shirt until he found his nipples. He started to slowly tease them with his fingertips, lightly grazing them, before taking them in between two fingers and pulling slightly. Oikawa moaned into his mouth, which didn’t help the bulge now growing in his pants. Iwa slid one of his hands down, making sure to keep one hand on Oikawa’s chest, and found his way to Oikawa’s pants. He played with the elastic band of Oikawa’s sweatpants before sliding all the way past them, finding out just how hard Oikawa was (although he wasn’t fairing much better himself). Oikawa broke away from Iwa, locking eyes with him as he let out another quiet moan. This was all Iwa needed to keep going, his hand began sliding up and down. Oikawa’s head slumped into Iwa’s shoulder, and Iwa began kissing down Oikawa’s neck.

“Let’s finish this somewhere else.” Iwa whispered as he slid his hand back out and hoisted Oikawa up over his shoulder, walking away from the sink.

“Whaaa!” Was all that left Oikawa’s mouth as he was hoisted up by Iwa, the pair retreating into the bedroom.

Iwa held the other man’s cold hand in his, tracing around his knuckles but making sure to not touch the IV that was attached to the back of his hand.

“June 10th. June 10th 1994.” He quietly whispered to himself.

“What was that?” Oikawa said as he ate his breakfast. The hospital food looked less than appetizing.

“My birthday…it’s June 10th, 1994.” He said to the man’s hand.

“Oh cool, do you usually spend it with friends?” Oikawa said, in between bites. Iwa felt his breath hitch, his motions freezing in place.

“Yeah, you could say that.” He didn’t even notice when the warm tear trailed down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

“How are you holding up?” A warm cup of coffee appearing on the table in front of him. The fluffy haired ginger who had placed it there was now taking his own seat across from him. He was wearing a smile, but his eyes bore concern. Sitting next to him was a much taller, black haired boy.

“Hinata…Kageyama.” He looked in between the pair, “Thank you for everything you’ve done, but…” He didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t as if he could just tell them to stop showing up, they had done so much for both him and Oikawa. It had been two months since Oikawa had first come to the hospital. And four months since he was diagnosed. The couple had come to visit almost every week, although the visits had recently become more frequent. It wasn’t as if Oikawa’s health was at risk, but the doctors liked to keep their eyes on him. Only a few cases like this had emerged, and they wanted to study what was happening to his brain. They were treating him like a lab rat, and that made Iwaizumi sick to his stomach. He could see the toll it was taking on Oikawa too. He wasn’t as active as he was before, and he wasn’t eating as much (probably due to the fact that the food was trash compared to Iwa’s home cooking). Oikawa looked smaller. There was also this longing in his eyes, as if he was constantly searching for something. Although Iwa didn’t know what exactly he was looking for. And the only time this look changed is when Hinata and Kageyama visited. Even though they had some rough patches in the past, after graduation Oikawa reached out to Kageyama in the hopes of repairing their friendship, mainly due to Iwa’s influence. And Oikawa and Hinata even traveled together to Brazil for a study abroad one summer.

“What are you getting at Iwaizumi?” Kageyama’s tone was soft, and riddled with the same concern that was in Hinata’s eyes.

“Well…it’s just…” He didn’t know what to tell them. He had never been good with words, which was part of the reason why he fell so deeply in love with Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan what’s wrong?” He looked across the table at Oikawa’s frowning face.

“You look stupid like that.” He sighed, flipping through his notes from class.

“Don’t give me that, I know something is wrong.” Iwa looked back up to see Oikawa’s pout had now turned into a condescended frown, one eyebrow raised in questioning.

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you.” Iwa said as he pulled out a pen from his backpack, slung across the back of his chair.

“I want you to tell me what’s wrong.” Oikawa’s tone was sincere and made Iwa freeze. He slowly looked up from his page.

“Ah so that’s it.” Oikawa nodded as he twirled a pencil in his right hand.

“That’s what?” Iwa’s tone was full of confusion. What is Oikawa getting at.

“You’re worried about how we will never be able to go back to how things were between us. That if we break up, we’ll never be able to be friends again. That you might lose me completely.” Oikawa stopped spinning the pencil, looking directly into Iwa’s eyes. It felt like he could see inside Iwa’s mind.

“How did you-” Iwa almost dropped his pen.

“I just want you to know that no matter what, I am not going anywhere.” He reached out and grabbed Iwa’s free hand, giving it a soft squeeze before interlocking their fingers, “And that I will never stop loving you, no matter what.” Oikawa smiled one of his cheesy smiles that made Iwa’s heart skip a beat. Iwa smiled softly back,

“I know.”

The three sat in silence for an uncomfortable number of minutes. They took turns sipping their cheap, hospital coffee. Iwaizumi finally broke the silence,

“The way that he looks at you two.” He said as he finished the last of his coffee, “The way that he _recognizes_ you two.” The pair froze. Kageyama instinctively grabbed Hinata’s hand. Iwa noticed, and it was like a stab to the gut but he went on,

“His eyes light up whenever you two visit.” He felt the warm of his tears forming in the corner of his eyes but he pushed them back down, “He doesn’t look at me like that. He looks at me like I’m a…” He didn’t want to admit it. It wasn’t as if Oikawa’s memories were completely gone at this point. He still knew his name, some of their more recent interactions. But it seemed as though Oikawa’s memories only stretched back to his time in the hospital.

“I’m a stranger to him.” Iwa finally admitted.


End file.
